The Truth About the Cullens
by Iheartgeeks
Summary: If you're “in love” with Twilight don't read on. These new Cullens have a naughty/crazy side. They've been hiding things and you're about to learn what.
1. Edward Gets Frisky

Title: The Truth About the Cullens  
Chapter 1: Edward  
Author: Iheartgeeks

**A/N:** I wasn't feeling dialogue. Flamers, I'm gonna go all Super Mario on you so please, constructive criticism only. Also if you're "in love" with Twilight don't read on. These new Cullens have a naughty/crazy side.

* * *

If only they knew. I might enjoy it if they all found out, to watch them live in fear, thinking the slightest movement of their window shades could be me, slipping past checking to see if they're asleep yet.

Let me formally introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen and as little people know, am a vampire. I spend my days reading the minds of horny teenagers. I endure what the guys think, and sometimes I'm amazed at the inventive things they manage to conjure up. I've even put a few ideas to good use. But the girls, that's a different story all together. Class is torture sometimes, and not to be cocky (heh) or anything, but most of the time these girls are lusting after yours truly. That's what makes it so hard to be in control sometimes.

At night is when I'm in power. I creep into their bedrooms all stealthy, and have my way with them. Most of the time they believe it's a dream and end up trying to ask me out the next day. Just because I made them have a fierce orgasm doesn't mean I want to be in a serious relationship with them. Yeah I'm talking about that Jessica chick. I did her good one night and even watched her amazement when she showered the next morning and saw the bruises I left on her.

Oh I'm not all bad. I only do the naughty with girls who fantasize about me. They're just begging for it. No, they are literally BEGGING me to fuck them all day in their thoughts.

Before you ask "what about BELLLLLAAAAAA?!" all I have to say is, what does this girl have to offer moi? She's just another game I like to play. Since I couldn't read her frizzy little head, I had to test the waters. I'm pretty good at reading people so I knew at once that she'd be offended if I didn't fawn over her like Mike was. He was mentally fucking her everyday, and to vamps competition is everything.

I like to torture not only her, but myself. Could you believe how long I waited for that modest bitch to get down? I suppose she would have dropped her panties when I sparkled but you don't know how good it is to have her on constant booty call. She still believes I can do no harm, which means I get me some ass, sometimes ethnic, almost every night.

Don't worry, I wear those condoms every time. Why does Nessie exist you may ask. I let my little rule slide this one time knowing that Bella would need to be busier so she isn't nagging me all the time asking why I don't "rock her world" at night. I very well can't say I'm tired. She's too busy chasing the kid around to even care.

Besides I HAD to turn Bella eventually. I couldn't deal with Alice's pestering anymore. That story though is Alice's and I'll leave it up to her to tell it.


	2. Alice Gets Kinky

Title: The Truth About the Cullens  
Chapter 2: Alice  
Author: Iheartgeeks

**A/N:** Reviews are much appreciated! I realize they are all OOC but that's the point.

* * *

I'm glad Edward is letting me tell you about my little Bella adventure on my own. It's not as if I'm embarrassed, I just want you to hear it from me.

Just like Edward, I knew that Bella was different right away. Not because he couldn't read her mind, but because I had a vision that showed her tied up in my dungeon. No this isn't the vision where I knew she would become a vampire, or when she would die. This is the vision that made me tingly in the jingly.

You might be wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well since Edward told you about his little hobby let me tell you about mine. I might seem like a bubbly pixie looking girl, but the truth is I'm so much more. As you know, I can be deadly, but people aren't only afraid of me because I'm a vamp. They know that I am their master.

Let me explain. I've always had a fascination with pain and power. I like being in pain but I LOVE causing others pain. Lucky for me Bella likes pain too. How could she not after having sex with Edward while she was still human? I've seen her bruises before she was turned. But for my kind of fun I NEEDED her to be turned before I had my way. Edward doesn't mind taking advantage of lusty human girls, but my games require vamps.

Don't get me wrong, Bella knew what she was getting herself into.

If you STILL have no idea what I am, I'll tell you straight out, I'm a dominatrix.

Why did you think Jasper was always so quiet? I'm his mistress he has no choice but to do what I say. I ordered him to limit his words to a minimum unless otherwise told or he would be punished. My punishments can range from a light spanking or hours of teasing to something more drastic like a full out whipping that will leave scars. My rules are usually strict unless I'm in a generous mood.

You'd think that Jasper would be a complete vegetarian like the rest of the Cullens by now but I can't help but to tease him with drops of human blood from the hospital. He laps them up like a dog. I have him tied up to the extreme so there isn't a thing my little slave can do about it.

Edward believes that Bella doesn't ask him to sex her up at night because she's too busy with Nessie to care. Truth is I forbade her to engage in sexual acts when darkness falls.

This is why I wanted Bella. No matter how much she loved Edward, she knows that I'm the one in control. Bella is the only vamp that actually enjoys my games. Yes she still experiences my wrath but she screams in pleasure at the pain I cause her. She submits to me so easily.

Now you know the hidden reason behind all of my smiles. I'm just thinking about the power I hold.

The outfits are fun to wear as well. You know me....

But do you know my little Jasper? I constantly see a smile creeping onto his face and no amount of torture will make him admit to me what he is hiding...

It's now Jaspy's turn to tell you his secrets.


	3. Jasper Gets Girly

Title: The Truth About the Cullens  
Chapter 2: Jasper  
Author: Iheartgeeks

**A/N: **I went through soooo many ideas trying to find one right for Jasper, and I think this one works perfectly. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Your suspicions about me might be true. Maybe you won't be shocked about my secrets, or maybe you'll be more surprised than when you read Edward's and Alice's. We'll just have to see.

I might as well just put it out there. I like cock. I like it in me, around me, beside me, touching me, or just the smell of it.

No, my secret isn't going to be about how I have a sexy love affair with Emmett. You all wish.

I shake my little booty down at this club in Port Angeles called The Naughty Palace. I wouldn't call myself a stripper or a hoe or anything. I don't fuck for cash or anything else that dirty. I just like to work it while grinding against some hot guy.

Sometimes I even go as far as dressing up some. I am SO fierce while I'm dressed in some high heels and sparkly mini skirts. Male vamps can pull this off fantastically. Who could resist me in hot pants? No one can girlfriend.

Now Alice probably mentioned that she thinks I'm hiding something from her. It's kind of nice to have a secret to keep from her. She knows everything about me. Hell, when we have sex she even knows when I'm about to burst.

You may be wondering how the hell she doesn't know I'm getting man meat on the side. The answer is easy. Whenever I'm doing anything frisky in the smallest with a guy or going to the club I always bring Jakey Wakey Poo with me so Alice won't foresee anything.

Before you make any assumptions, NO Jacob doesn't swing my way. You wouldn't believe me even if he did. That bitch is obsessed with Nessie. I'm surprised I can drag him away for as long as I do. How do I do it? Well, you know that little manipulating people's emotions thing that I do? Turns out if you make people feel deeply horny you can cause them to orgasm. Who knew? Since Nessie is still a little too young for Jakey to get freaky with he has to get off somehow. This works perfectly for him because he isn't betraying Nessie at all.

I don't only do this for Jacob though. That's probably what makes me so popular at The Naughty Palace. Not only am I sexy as hell, I can also make someone orgasm without even touching them. Wednesdays are anti hump night. At a random time during the night I cause everyone to simultaneously have an orgasm. The screams of pleasure are heard all around the block.

The nights that I can't get down to the club but I still want to get off on the hotties, I make my way over to Bella's daddy's house with Jacob right behind me. I go on the computer and look up porn. I found a really good site but the guys are a little too young for my taste. The photographer is someone who goes by the name of "Smexii- Rosie" Is this who I think it is.....?

It's Rosalie's turn to tell you what she's hiding.

I got to get back to the club and shake what my vampire looks gave me!!


	4. Rosalie Gets Pervy

Title: The Truth About the Cullens  
Chapter 4: Rosalie  
Author: Iheartgeeks

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated the story in a while. My internet was down for about 2 weeks and then school started. Enjoy and review!

* * *

I hate high windows. I may be amazingly beautiful, but I'm not stealthy enough to creep up to this kid's house and not disturb him at all without using my vampiric skills.

You may be wondering what the hell I'm doing. I guess since this is now some kind of trend, I'll tell you my dirty little secret.

As you all know, I fell in love with Emmett when he was weak and defenseless, just like a child. Now he's this big macho guy. Please, I need to be the woman in charge. So I get my thrills by peaking on the youngsters. It started out of no where. I was just walking through the streets when I saw a young boy undressing in front of a window. I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't take my eyes off his adorable non threatening body.

To you I might sound like some kind of pedophile, but really all I ever do is look and never touch. Unless of course I have a lucky day when a boy turns out to be a lot older then he looks.

I've become so obsessed that I began to take pictures of the kiddos to put on a website. I like to be able to look at them at any time.

Nothing excites me more then to creep into a freshly 18 household. To slip into their bedroom and make them feel as if all of their fantasies are coming true. I always get the greatest response from boys who have interests in something called "Star Trek" I have no idea how this reflects on their bewilderment that they in particular would be in this situation, but I try to target them as often as possible.

I have a feeling that Jaspy is starting to catch on, but what can he do? The way I think of it nobody in this house has a pure secret. At least one person knows, and that means you can never out anyone.

Ever since Emmett began to become this annoying ass who doesn't care about my threats, and just brushes them off with a rude comment I stopped having sex with him. Which in retrospect is probably why I was so horny in the streets that one night in the first place. Anyway, Emmett has been acting really freaky. He came home the other night covered with bits of fur. What could that be about?


End file.
